Scooby Doo: In the Mirror
by Microwave-Senpai
Summary: All characters are owned by their rightful owners, this is simply my own take of the mystery gang, but with a mature approach. So please forgive me if it seems too out of character or overly anime-esque.
1. Introduction

The setting takes place in Japan, where Daphne, Freddy, Shaggy and Velma attend an international high school.

Their school lives are integrated, despite many differences in interests, and the gang's passion for solving mysteries continues to show in their group. With this passion, they formed a small club known as the Mystery Incorporated Club, Mystery Club for short.

Another club happens to take interest in the gang's. The Paranormal Investigation Club(PIC) asks them for assistance in a special project in which more members are needed.

A mystery was left unsolved. The main task the PIC crew offers the Mystery Club is to help find a supposedly cursed object known as the Mirror of Darkness. With it, they can see spirits from its reflection, as well as capture the souls of those spirits that walk among the living.

An accident occurs during the expedition for the lost mirror, and leaves the Mystery Club in confusion and wondering, where's Daphne...


	2. Explicit Content Warning

Welcome to the beginning of **Scooby-Doo: In the Mirror**. This is a **FAIR WARNING** to all readers who choose, and would like to, continue beyond this point in order to read the upcoming chapters and its contents. This story dives heavily into a lot of psychological, religious and spiritual genres. Graphic imagery and depiction of death and the macabre await you.

 _For those of you who are sensitive to the following topics ( **they're not in any particular order** ):_

 **Death**  
 **Blood**  
 **Ghosts/Spirits**  
 **Suicide**  
 **Curses**  
 **Rape/Sexual Assault**  
 **Homicide**  
 **Sexual Intercourse**  
 **Vulgar Language**  
 **Mental Illness  
Catatonia  
** **Abortion  
** **Self Harm  
** **Stalking/Creeping  
** **Body Exploration**

Please, be sure you, or anyone who's interested in reading this story, are able to self-diagnose yourself and are sure that your mental state of mind is sensible. You are reading this story at your own risk. Those risks include, but are not limited to, suffering from trauma, sickness, and/or lunacy.

 **FINAL WARNING**

If you have read and agreed and understand that all the things listed above are mentioned in this story, then you may continue on. Welcome, to **Scooby-Doo: In the Mirror**...

 _I sincerely hope you enjoy this read._


	3. Actual Sneak Preview

**Shaggy...**

I wasn't sure when, but I ended up falling asleep in the middle of the Van Ghoul film marathon. Scooby was still awake, or so I presume. I lie on the floor with a full stomach, wrinkled uniform, and a small river of drool coming out my mouth. The darkness from my concealed eyes gradually grow bright. Slowly, I begin to dream.

It was a wooden room, old and torn to bits. Skid marks decorate the walls and the floor. The ceiling slants on both sides, indicating this could be the attic. Looking around, I also see the room I stand in had no doors, just a window. I stand across from it, and to the right of the window, staring at the corner was a girl. She sat on a beaten wooden chair with arm restraints on them. Her long dark hair covers her body, making it difficult to see what she looks like. The sunrays entering through the window gleams across my view of the girl, contrasting the darkness and making it harder to see her.

The girl, who was whispering to herself, had no color at all. Merely black and white, and hues of grey in between. I soon realize, that my color vision consists of those simple colors as well. I try to touch my face, but I couldn't move my body.

I stand there, only able to move my eyes.

"... bon..."

I hear her soft voice. It grows more clear as I quiet myself and listen.

"... lovely..."

Lovely? What was...

My petrified body floats closer to the girl. She was fiddling with her fingers and continues to look at the dented corner. I notice her body was paler than her white dress shirt, but again most of it was concealed behind her long hair. I approach the girl, close enough to hear what she's been mumbling for the past few minutes.

"... What lovely bones..."

 _What?!_

My eyes grow wide, a cold sweat forms on the base of my forehead, and I can feel my body begin to tremble.

How do I turn away and leave? How do I get out? How do I make a run for the window?

The girl, still whispering that ominous mantra, gradually turns around. I was helpless in doing anything, being forced to watch her. She reveals herself.

Her pale body...

Her slim, skeletal fingers...

Her face, hidden behind a white porcelain mask with a lifeless morbid expression.

An abrupt smell lingers in the room. It's foul, and extremely rancid.

"What lovely bones..." The girl keeps whispering.

As her voice grows louder, the smell becomes more nauseating. I couldn't stand the smell as much as having to look at the black and white female figure. It was strong, and powerful, and... not from the dream.

My eyes shoot open, and my head lays behind Scooby's tail. I swing my body off the floor and sit upright. I gag and fan my hand around my face. Scooby, watching the credits roll from the final movie, looks over his shoulder and snickers.

"Augh, Scoob! It stinks!" I said irritably.

"Go sleep in your bed." Said Scooby.

"Okay, okay sheesh."

Not another word was spoken. Scooby and I clean up and get ready for bed. I throw all the empty bags and used napkins in the trash. Scooby takes the bowls and soaks them in the sink. I quickly head to the bathroom in my room and wash my hands and face. I roll out the futon and immediately jump into bed as soon as I negligently set it up. I still felt tired from the nap, so I decided to sleep in my school uniform. My obnoxious groan is muffled as I bury my face into my pillow. Scooby enters the room and hops into bed with me.

"Change your clothes Rhaggy..." Said Scooby.

I moan in response.

"Too tired..."

That was all I was able to get out before dozing off to sleep once again. Scooby sighs and circles around the foot of the bed. He lays his body gently beside my feet and closes his eyes slowly.

"... stay away from Rhaggy."


	4. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Mornings were usually quiet..._

 _This strange sensation, on the other hand, has been following me since coming to Japan during the Spring. It was nice to venture outside our hometown of Coolsville, but something was off. Despite the breathtaking scenery and all the sushi delicacy I could get my hands on, an indescribable force has clung onto me. Who can I ask for help? Who could I talk to about this? Why do I feel alone again..._

"Daphne..?"

My eyes flutter open, and I find myself sitting in my desk. I was in homeroom, where I tend to peacefully daydream every so often. Strangely enough, it was only when I arrived in Japan did I begin to have these sporadic daydreams. I look up to Kaori with a puzzled look.

"Are you okay..?" She asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." I murmur, gradually looking back down.

I look down at my hands. Half of them were hidden under the desk, palms open and facing me. I stare at them blankly, trying to recall what it was I've been imagining for the past couple of minutes.

"You're not sick, are you?" Said Kaori, crossing her arms.

"I'm okay, really." I said to her reassuringly.

Kaori, who shares the same homeroom, and is in the same year as me, is one of the few friends I quickly made during my time studying abroad. She's a nice girl, with long black hair, gentle eyes, and soft facial features.

"Alright, if you say so..." Said Kaori. "Shall we head to P.E. then?"

My thoughts pause, and I pick my head up and look at her.

"Eh?" I utter.

Kaori places her hands on her hips and tilts her head at me.

"Don't _eh_ me, we have to get moving before we're late, so come on!" Said Kaori.

She tugs my arm and helps me to my feet.

"Homeroom is over already..?" I mumbled.

"Of course silly! You were too busy in your own little world to notice that everyone had already left."

Kaori snickers at me as she continues to pull. Boy, was her grip sturdy. It practically felt like she could rip my arm off.

And there it was, the sound of the bells ringing in my ears. I pass the empty desks as Kaori drags me out the classroom and into the halls. I turn my head back and take one last glimpse of the homeroom door. Kaori abruptly yanks my sleeve once again.

"Start using your feet Daphne, will ya?" Said Kaori with a bright smile.

I turn back to her and begin to assume control of my body, brushing Kaori's hands off my arm.

"Sorry, sorry! Alright." I said.

We had set off to gym class and enter the locker room. Our lockers were coincidentally alongside one another. As Kaori and I were changing into our gym uniforms, I glance around wondering why it was unusually quiet. Not even that faint sound of howling mist can be heard. Kaori, sliding her shirt on, took notice of my odd behavior.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I continue to toss and turn my head around. I turn back to Kaori and look at her with an anxious expression. She conveys her concern for me with a perturbed face.

"...So, what were you daydreaming about this time..?" Said Kaori.

"Um..." I mutter.

I give Kaori an awkward chuckle as I slip on my tennis shoes. I tap my toes on the ground to find a more comfortable fit.

"Nothing today, surprisingly."

"Are you sure? You know I'm here to lend an ear if you ever want to talk..." Said Kaori.

Not another word spoken. Kaori and I finish changing and walk out the locker room, heading over to the gymnasium. We walk beside each other, entering the gym. I give Kaori a warm smile.

"I'm alright, I promise." I said cheerfully.

"Okay, if you say so." Said Kaori, as she returns the smile.

Today's gym class had no certain lesson, rather it was a free day, and Kaori and I had decided to play volleyball with a group of other girls from our class.

As I can see from the exceptionally large group, we were sharing the gymnasium with the senior class. I look around and spot Freddy. He was in his gym uniform as well, with a half-zipped turtleneck jacket on. Freddy was playing a 3 on 3 with his friends, blocking the dribbler as he finds an opening to shoot the basketball.

Aside from Freddy, I also brought Shaggy and Velma to take part in the student exchange program this school had managed. My parents also helped fund their fee to get here, and I'm truly thankful to see close friends in an unfamiliar place. Speaking of close, this may also be the perfect opportunity to get closer with Freddy as well. I haven't mustered up the courage to say anything yet, but-

"Daphne!"

Kaori's voice calls out to me. I look away from Freddy and back to the volleyball field. I realize the volleyball was flying in my direction. Thank the spiritual forces of nature for my cat-like reflexes, for I miraculously bump the ball before it hit my face, sending the volleyball back up. I bumped the ball at a goofy angle, though, which resulted in it flying out the gymnasium's open window. The girls and I watch it disappear out of sight, and listen to the distant sound of breaking glass before they all groan. I bashfully look down and hide my face, and begin to blush intensely. Kaori, who was playing with the opposite team on the court, ran over to my side.

She catches her breath as she stops in front of me.

"Hey," Said Kaori, still panting. "What happened?"

"I..."

Mumbling doesn't suit me, but who wouldn't be embarrassed when everyone is glaring at you?

"Don't worry," Said Kaori, placing her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, really, no one's mad at you."

That's rather hard to believe.

Kaori looks over her shoulder at the other girls standing around the volleyball net. Her gaze rises to the gymnasium's open window for a brief moment then returns to me.

"Why don't you go get it?" Said Kaori, bobbing her head in the window's direction.

I suddenly look up at her. "Me?" I said, pointing to myself.

"Yeah!"

"...By myself?"

"Go, before we cause any more commotion..!" Said Kaori.

We run over to the doors that lead outside to the enormous courtyard. I step out into the courtyard. Kaori halts beyond the gym's entrance. I quickly notice and turn around to look at her.

"Hurry, I'll stay here and keep the door open for you!" Said Kaori.

She shoos me off and points to the supply shed. It stood under a tall tree that partially covered it from the sun. At certain angles, the shade from the tree made the supply shed unapproachable and eerie. I cautiously inch closer to it and notice the doors to the shed were locked shut. I play with the lock to see if it was unlatched, but it was still tightly secure. A subtle breeze flies across the courtyard, brushing through the grass, over the track field, and making the fence all around the school jingle softly.

I turn to Kaori, who was still holding the door open, and shrug at her.

"It's locked!" I shouted at her.

"Then find another way to get in!" Kaori yells back.

I sigh and scanned the shed's perimeter. I make my way around and found the proof it was in the supply shed: the broken window that's going to have a hard time sliding open horizontally. I blew a small breath out and ran another circle to check the window on the opposite side. Thank goodness. It was fine, but the same situation as the broken one. The windows were fairly higher than I was. I could barely reach the window from simply standing on my toes. Instead, I chose to take the risk and jump.

I grab onto the ledge of the window and slowly raise my body. At the same time, I attempt to slide the window open without squishing my fingers. Lucky for me, the window was unlocked and I slid into the supply shed. Success, I expediently slip in without any trouble.

I land on the gym mats, steadily rising to my feet. It's dark, strangely at that. A person would expect there to be more light entering the supply shed given the possibility of small cracks and two medium sized windows, but I can barely see a thing, let alone where the volleyball had rolled away to. If only I knew beforehand, then I would have brought along a flashlight.

I begin to walk around, fanning my arms in front of me as I occasionally squint, hoping it can at least help my vision. The tall shelves and other knickknacks aren't the most welcoming sights either. They don't even look like what they are. My mind instead creates the most terrifying things imaginable from looking at their shadows. It's bittersweet, honestly, since these shadows also cause me to reminisce of those good times with the gang. Shaggy... Scooby... Velma... Fred...

"Daphne?"

I jump, my heart slamming against my throat, and swiftly turn around to see a dark shadow stand before me. I was frightened, but somehow able to stay calm.

"Huh..?" I mutter.

"You need some help..?" The shadow said nonchalantly.

I can see him, I can hear him, but how did he get in here?

"Oh, uh, no thank you..." I said to the person.

The breeze of the wind howls outside the shed. I wasn't sure to make of this situation. The dark figure drew closer as I back away from him slowly. Luckily, I felt the ball hit my shoe as I was backing away from the boy in the shadows. I look over my shoulder and saw the volleyball, and quickly grabbed it. I showed the ball to him.

"See? All good here, now let's... get out?" I said.

I hold the volleyball up in front of my face between me and the boy, using it like a shield.

This is bad, that came out more as a question. I'm also sure he can tell that I'm nervous.

"Why so anxious Daphne, we're friends, aren't we?" He said.

Despite how dark it was, and the volleyball blocking me, I could see him smile. I attempt to squint harder, but he was still blurry. His light hair catches my eye.

"...Freddy?" I said.

He chuckles.

"Well, hurry before the girls get more angry." He said softly.

What a relief, I thought it was someone else. My anxiety gradually subsides. I lower the ball to my waist and give Freddy a pleasant smile.

"Y-yeah! You're right, better get out before anyone assumes we're doing something in here." I said.

I walk around Freddy, who stayed in place even as I was about to climb out the window. He was acting weird, but this is Freddy we're talking about, so he usually acts weird when he feels like it. I think...

I throw the volleyball out the window and climb on top of the dusty gym mats, using them as steps. As I put one foot on the window's ledge, I turn my head back toward Freddy.

"Aren't you coming..?" I said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He chuckled.

He walks around the rusty shelves, and over to the window as I smile to him. I slide half of my body out the window as Freddy makes his way over, still a few feet away from me. I turn to him again.

"Make sure you're behind me, okay-

I froze.

I was petrified.

My eyes grew wide.

My skin felt cold.

I fell numb.

The rays of light coming into the shed shined on Freddy, helping me see him a bit better.

However, it wasn't Freddy.

He had light colored hair, pale skin, a tattered uniform, darkened eyes that almost made it look like he had empty sockets... and something running down his mouth. I start to smell the strong sharp scent of iron.

He retains that smile he showed me from before as he creeps closer. He reaches me, and stretches his hand out to touch me. He wants to grab me. He wants to pull me in. He wants to...

"Daphne!?"

I blink and lean back, falling out the window and escaping the shed. The sense of... _after_ , had left and I come to my senses. I keep falling. My body was met with a warm pair of hands, which caught me before I hit the ground.

My eyes were shut during the fall, and I slowly open them, revealing it to be truly Freddy. He held me close to his chest.

My arm hooks onto Fred's shoulder. "F... Freddy?" I mutter.

"You okay?" He said nervously.

He places me gently on the grass. I sit there, still attempting to recollect that image I had just witnessed in the shed. It takes one second to see something, and your entire life to forget it. Yet, I'm left sitting here, confused and questioning my eyes. Did I really see what my eyes saw?

"...ne ...phne?"

Fred's voice alarms me, and I jump as he begins to snap his fingers in front of my face.

"Daphne?"

"Yes?!" I immediately exclaim.

Freddy jerks back with surprise before helping me to my feet. He brushes me off and takes a few steps away from me to grab the volleyball. He returns to my side.

"Gee, Daph, you're freaking me out here." Said Freddy.

I look at him, wrap my hands together and bring them to my chest. I look down and feel my face grow warm.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble.

Our feet were a few inches apart, but knowing that Freddy was this close to me almost made me forget the person that was in the shed with me. What was this weird sensation?

Freddy laughs and gently punches my shoulder. My head shoots up as I continue to clasp my hands together.

"Well, you're okay, so that's good. C'mon, the others are waiting." Said Freddy.

He beckons me to follow him, and I do so with compliance. I walk a bit behind Fred's left side as we make our way back to the gymnasium. Kaori waves to us, rapidly fanning her arm over her head, implying for us to move faster. We reach the gym.

"Thank goodness!" Said Kaori.

She moves aside for Freddy and hugs me tight after shutting the door behind us.

"What took you so long Daphne?"

She begins to rock us side to side. I remain quiet, glancing over to Freddy, who met my eyes and gave me a soft smile. Kaori lets me go and takes a couple steps back.

"You were taking a little longer than I anticipated, so I had no choice but to call someone to go find you. Fred-Kun volunteered."

Kaori pointed to Freddy, who had already started walking over to the other girls near the volleyball net. My eyes were glued to Freddy. Kaori, having taken note of that, waves her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Daphne..." She said playfully.

I blink, and move away from Kaori's hand.

Kaori laughs. "Gee, I never considered you as the ditzy type Daphne. Then again..."

"Say, Kaori-San." I said.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"The supply shed..."

"Yes..?"

The gymnasium's doors block me from looking back at the shed. Perhaps it's best this opaque bold color is what I see instead of that small building. Would Kaori think I'm silly if I asked her?

I shake my head.

I look to Kaori with an awkward smile. "Nothing, never mind."

Kaori looks at me for a moment then flashes me a bright grin.

"Well then, I still need 7 points to beat your team. Let's keep playing, slowpoke, unless you're scared you'll lose!"

I frown at her frivolously as she gives me a cheeky smirk.

"Hey..!" I shout energetically.

Kaori and I run over to the volleyball net, where the other girls took no time in waiting around any longer. We found our places and cycled our teams' positions. Kaori was given the ball by her teammate and moved to the back of the court. She threw the volleyball up in the air, and spiked it over the net.

 **. . .**

 _Dark... Wander... Alone..._

 _Cold... Hungry..._

 _Break... Glass... Shiny..._

 _Noise... Warmth... Look..._

 _Window... Light... Girl..._

 _Pretty... Follow... Behind..._

 _Pretty... Very pretty... Alive..._

 _Pretty girl... Tasty girl... Flesh..._

 _Taste..._

 _Light..._

 _Escape... Gone..._

 _Come back... Please... Die..._

* * *

Welcome! It may have been a while for a certain handful of readers, but just to get it out there I rewrote the prologue as a way of an apology for suddenly taking it down. Again, sorry for that. Not just that, I also decided to post the first chapter at the same time in order to show my sincerest apologies for having you wait so long! Not to mention it feels a bit lazy if I were to simply reupload the prologue the way it was, untouched and without looking it over and polishing it here and there.

Thank you very much for reading thus far!


	5. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** \- " _A New Mystery?_ "

 _The uneasy feeling of someone following me grows stronger. Its appearance is cold, but mostly unpleasant. Those long fingers, covered by black gloves, beckon me to its side. The longer this person idles around, the more queer my feelings become toward this tall stranger. It wants to hold my life in its hand, and give me peace in my own demise. I'm still unsure why. Slowly, and unwaveringly, I began to choose death._

 _I quietly answer..._

 **Daphne...**

Class ends, and the girls and I enter the locker room to change back to our uniforms. The girls talk amongst themselves, and avoid contact with me. And as usual, I quietly take my clothes out my locker, while pondering whether I should use the girls' shower or wait until I head back to the house. When I think about it more carefully, given this abnormal elusion from everyone as of recent, I can have a peaceful shower.

I wait for Kaori and most of the other girls to leave before grabbing a towel from the rack. I was thankful the locker room had provided us with them, in case I ever left mine at home. Today was an exception, since I decided on the last minute.

I swiftly make my way to one of the cubicles. Barbarically, and loudly, I swipe the curtain away as I enter, turning the tap and waiting for the hiss of the aqua to spray out the showerhead. My feet were already cold from walking on the white tiles. It's just as dreadful as my body felt chilly, uncovering myself from my towel. I hung it on the hook alongside the cubicle. I slide the curtain shut from behind, obscuring my vision from looking out to the narrow corridor, or anyone who happens to want to shower, too. I stand bare in the cubicle, listening to the water run and waiting for it to turn warm. I approach slowly, and sigh with relief as the hot water runs down my body.

I look to my hands, cupping them and collecting water. I wait for it to fill my hands before splashing my face and soaking my hair.

"What was that, back there..?" I mumble to myself.

As I stand under the showerhead, drenching the rest of my body, the image of the boy I saw in the shed keeps playing in the back of my mind. Where did he come from? Was it all just a prank in order to scare me? Was everyone part of this big, and well executed, joke? If so then I'm impressed with their maximum effort.

I close my eyes and return to listening to the running water. I concentrate on the distinct sound of single droplets impacting the tiles, and swimming to the drain. My breathing decelerates as I take deep breaths, inhaling through my nose and blowing it out my mouth.

Suddenly a pair of feet pitter-pattering through the shower corridor echoes within the small vicinity. My eyes were still closed, but I was able to hear her walk pass my cubicle and enter the one next to it. The curtains chime as the rings slide against the rod. The sound of her hand turning the knob of the faucet emits a rowdy squeak, and the water begins to spew out. I try not to pay too much attention. I just want to shower and head back to class as soon as possible.

My eyes shoot open as the ceiling lights start to buzz and flicker uncontrollably. My gaze, changing its focus from a single ceiling light to another, watch in bewilderment wondering if this light show would go on forever, but it stopped after a mere few seconds. One bulb, however, short-fused and went black. That certain bulb also happened to be right above the cubicle next to mine. The shower cubicle that the girl was using.

Both of our showerheads continue to hiss water from their mouths. I turn my head to the right and tilt it slightly, like that would help me see what's on the other side of my cubicle. I shouldn't be nosy, though. After all, someone is using the shower. Who wouldn't be offended were a random person suddenly pops out of nowhere and spied on them while they were washing themselves?

I silence my loud thoughts, and attempt to make the water hush as well. It was faint, but I was able to hear humming coming from the cubicle next door. Curiosity got the better of me. I tread, cautiously, to the end of my cubicle that connects to the other one, gently press my cheek against the wall, and listened. Her voice was soothing, and I was able to hear her much more clearly.

"...父指，どこですか？ここで... ねぇ～ "

She sang slowly, but I was only able to decipher the word "finger." It also sounded like she was whispering a nursery rhyme of some sort. I can't seem to put my finger on what it is.

I resume to listen to her. Strangely, her voice seems closer for some reason. Perhaps it's due to my slight adjustment.

"兄指，兄指，どこですか？ここで，どうぞ。お元気ですか？ねぇ～ "

 _Brother finger?_ _How are you?_ What was she talking about? Then again, nursery rhymes aren't exactly the most logical things.

"..."

I can still hear her voice, but it resonates from a distance. Almost inaudible. Wait a minute...

"...赤指..."

 _What?!_ _Red finger?!_

My body trembles with fear. I back away from the wall quietly, and as fast as I could without slipping. That was my cue to get out. I turn off the water and exit the cubicle, grabbing my towel from the hook and pat myself dry. I look over to the next cubicle, where the water was still running. The girl's humming suddenly stops as soon as I step out into the corridor. I hurryingly wrap my towel around my body.

"Hello..?" I stammer.

I stand there, waiting for her to answer. Nothing, not a single sound, except the water that still erupts from the showerhead. I make no effort to stay and find out, absconding the shower area and tramping through the hall of lockers. I pay no attention to where I was going. I was too preoccupied with the aim of finding my own locker, and getting the hell out, to even care of the possibility of others lurking around.

I turn the corner, crashing into another girl. The air in my lungs left my body from bumping into her. We impact each other, grunting loudly, and fell to the ground. I catch my breath and look up to the girl. I gasp at her as she rubs her head.

"...Kaori?" I said.

Kaori, still a bit winded, shakes her head and picks herself up before looking back at me.

"Oh my..." She groaned.

Kaori walks over to my side, and offers her hand. I accept it and stand to my feet as well.

"So this was where you were!" Said Kaori.

I grin sheepishly, and give a small chuckle.

"Well, yeah."

"What do you mean _well, yeah_?! No one's seen you the whole day!" Kaori exclaimed.

Needless to say, I was confused.

I hopped in the shower as soon as we finished gym class, and I was only in the shower for at least a couple minutes. How could I have been in there any longer than the rest of the school day?

"What are you talking about?" I asked Kaori.

She stares at me blankly then raises a bold brow.

"Are you sure you're not sick Daphne? You've been acting awfully strange for a while now."

Kaori places one hand on my forehead, and the other hand on her own. I sigh then swat it away.

"Yeah, I keep telling you I'm not sick." I grumble.

Kaori frowns at me, half upset and half concerned.

"Then how come I don't believe you?" Kaori retorted.

"Seriously, I've only been in the shower for..."

I pause. I was initially going to comb my fingers through my hair to wring some of the water out. I take a closer look at my fingers, and see that they were more wrinkly than they should be. I only ever see my hands become this way when I take long baths.

"What the..." I murmur.

"Well do you plan on skipping the rest of the day? Get changed and let's hurry!" Said Kaori.

I put no energy into replying to her. I only nod to Kaori, still looking down at my pruned hands. I walk to my locker, silent and dumbfounded, and take out my clothes. I quickly put my uniform back on and follow Kaori out the locker room.

As soon as we left, I remember that there was another girl aside from myself. She was quiet, and kept to herself in a strange manner. Perhaps it's because she was shy. I wonder if she was also like the boy from the shed. Or maybe Kaori was also able to hear her...

 **. . .**

 _Hmm... Daphne, huh... poor girl._

 **. . .**

 **Velma...**

Just because my environment has changed, doesn't mean I won't take my studies less seriously. Especially when a boy has taken notice of me. New and exciting places, the male gender, nothing will get in the way of my knowledge. Nope.

I scribble the notes into my binder, while simultaneously checking the clock every other second.

I finish copying down the notes and formulas written on the board. I am also aware that I'm the only person in the class who finished several minutes early. I put my mechanical pencil down beside my closed binder, and look around the classroom. Everyone's heads were down, and their hands following their pencils, jotting the notes on the board in which I had already finished doing.

I politely sit in my seat, not making a sound and fiddling with my thumbs. I decide to look around the classroom again, and was met with the gaze of my classmate, Jun. Our eyes lock on to each other's. I quietly gasp as he smirks at me, pointing his finger toward the front of the room, indicating for me to turn back around. I quickly do so, and find that the teacher, Miss Kaede, was also looking at me. My eyes grew wide, and my heart sank as she nods to me and gives a gentle smile. She titters to herself as she looks over to the clock. I wasn't sure why I felt this odd sense of guilt, considering I didn't do anything wrong.

As soon as the bell rings, everyone began to pack their things into their bags. Miss Kaede turns off the projector, followed by turning the lights back on.

Miss Kaede notifies the class aloud. "Please make sure to study today's lesson! They'll be on your test next week!"

It seemed as though most of the students weren't paying attention, for they scatter out the door like a pack of wild animals. The last couple of students look back at me as they head out the class. I wait for everyone else to exit the room. I jump from the touch of Jun's hand resting on my shoulder. He had walked over to my seat without my realization. I turn to him.

"Shall we leave as well..?" Said Jun.

He flashes a dazzling grin to me. I nod to him with a smile of my own.

"Uh, yeah! Of course!" I said.

I wonder if that sounded too enthusiastically forced. Jun appears to look past it and chuckles softly.

"Velma-San..!" Said Miss Kaede.

"Yes..?" I stutter.

I look over to the front as Miss Kaede waves to me.

"Good work today, as always, let's be sure to work just as hard tomorrow!" Miss Kaede grinned.

Jun and I politely bow to Miss Kaede before leaving the room. The two of us tend to walk together after Miss Kaede's class, but Jun's next class is on the top floor while I head to the gymnasium for my last hour. His excuse to me is that it's nearly the end of the day. I make exceptions every once in a while, however I'm never sure how to approach Jun with the _no_ lecture. I blame his eloquence.

"What was that about?" Said Jun.

"What?" I question.

"It's obvious she's been showing favoritism towards you. A little too obvious, honestly..."

I look over my shoulder to Miss Kaede's room door. I turn back and snicker hysterically at Jun. He frowns at me confusingly.

"Nothing, Miss Kaede just wants me to join the science fair." I said.

"Ah, I see now."

Jun nods his head with acknowledgement.

"I suppose you could say it's because I mouthed off too much the first few days of school. And it went on from there." I mutter audibly.

Jun, the aforementioned boy that has taken an eccentric interest in yours truly, is a student who happens to be in the same science class as me. We only started talking a few days ago, but I've gotten to know him fairly well in that short amount of time. He's strangely different, but in a good way. You wouldn't expect to talk about certain topics from a person, really. However, Jun and I speak on levels ranging from colloquial to morbid, and all else in between. He certainly knows how to keep a conversation going, too.

We descend to the first floor and I can see the girls' locker room up ahead. As Jun and I draw closer, standing beside the locker room entrance, I turn around and give him a snooty leer.

"Are you going to follow me in there, too?" I said snidely.

Jun laughs. "...perhaps."

He combs his hand through his silky bowl undercut.

"Alright then, I'll see you again later like usual..?" Said Jun.

"Actually..." I murmur under my breath.

"Hmm?"

"There's something going on today. So, I can't walk with you afterschool Jun, I'm sorry."

That's right, there's something important going on today afterschool that I must attend once I'm done with P.E. Everyone else, Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy, will be gathering there as well. I wasn't surprised to see Jun slouch in defeat, and looking at me with those sad puppy eyes of his. All I could do was give him an apologetic smile.

"It's just for today... Or, you know, maybe we can-

"I understand." Said Jun.

"I won't pester you anymore today. However, make sure to keep me up to speed for how long we're apart."

Jun winks and waves goodbye. I stand in shock as he walks back to the flight of stairs and disappears around the corner. He's gotten very cheeky, despite this fleeting bond.

I shake the arbitrary feelings of romance and compulsion off and make my way into the locker room. As soon as I enter it and find my locker, I notice the showers were in use. I find it odd, considering everyone should be heading to their next class by now. Not just that, but there wasn't a gym class the previous hour. Despite wanting to go check who could be occupying the shower cubicles, I chose to ignore it and begin to undress.

Physical Education was never really a strong suit of mine. I still give it my best, though. It's not that I'm terrible in sports, and I don't lag behind too much. I'm just not as fond of it like most of my peers in my age group. I alter the thoughts of self-doubt to images of Jun, and what he could possibly be up to at the moment. It's a bit absurd, honestly, since I already know where he is, and what he's bound to be doing. I also wonder what he thinks about me. Well, not that it matters right now.

"Velma-San..!" A voice calls out.

I turn to the source, in the middle of getting my big head through my shirt hole, and saw a few of the girls waving to me. I smile through my shirt hole sheepishly and wave back to them. They snicker, unsurprisingly, and went their way to get changed as well. As I fix my shirt, I breathe a long sigh and rub my eyes.

Aside from starting school here in Japan, _this_ was also something new I was trying to get used to.

"Velma-San..."

One of the other girls approach me while I was sitting on the bench to slip on my running shoes. I look at her attentively.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Do you know what we'll be doing today for class?" She asked.

"I believe timed laps. That's what the gym teacher told me, at least." I said.

"Oh, okay!"

The girl titters and bows to me before turning away and walking back to her friends. She abruptly turns back to me.

"Say..." She began.

"..?" I look at her confusingly.

"...Do you know who's using the shower by any chance?"

A question that I would like to know the answer to, myself. I shrug to her with curious raised brows. She nods to me comprehensibly, and mutters under her breath.

"Weird..." Said the girl.

I walk out the locker room, regretting the decision to not check and see who it was. If anything, it could just be that someone left the shower running. I hope not, because that's just an immense waste of water. Perhaps, it might have been a good thing I didn't go check..?

I bury all my questions and what-ifs in the back of my head. There was no need to stress myself out. I can always save finding out the answers for later. Even if later would never come to light, it didn't matter too much when it's none of my business in the first place.

 **. . .**

The day comes to an end. I race to the designated room Fred told everyone to meet at, which meant I need to return to Miss Kaede's classroom. Sweat trickles down the side of my face. I decided not to properly wipe down after gym and head straight to the classroom, hoping to be punctual for this important event. However, now that I had the time to think about it, what was I even talking about? There was no specific time we arranged to gather, how stupid could I be.

I find Miss Kaede's room and enter with panting enthusiasm.

"I'm here!" I announce.

I look around the room and see that everyone, aside from Daphne, was all here. Fred and Shaggy snap their necks in my direction and give me welcoming smiles. Miss Kaede, pausing herself from wiping the board, turns to me and greets me with a bright smile, too.

She chuckles. "I'm glad you made it." Said Miss Kaede.

We exchange nods and bow to one another. I hang my bag on one of the hooks of an empty desk and walk over to the guys. They were both in uniform, as expected, clean dress shirts, black cinched ties and soft-colored orange blazers that suited their tall stature.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Yo." Said Freddy with a wide smirk.

"Velma, I sometimes don't recognize you, now that, like..." Said Shaggy.

He paused and pointed at me, specifically my face, and what wasn't on them. Indeed, I got rid of my glasses and switched to contacts. The feeling is still new, since I ordered them right before we flew to Japan. I still get a laugh every once in a while whenever I had to "fix" my glasses in order to see better.

"Oh, yeah..." I said. "Do I look okay?"

The boys look at each other before turning back to me. Freddy gives me a slight incline of his head and an affirming thumbs up. And Shaggy gives me an awkward smile.

"Well, you still look like the Velma we know and love, but like without the glasses." Said Shaggy, pantomiming half circles in front of his face to resemble glasses frames.

I look at Shaggy, frowning with my brows and smiling with my eyes all while laughing softly. This in turn leaves Shaggy confused and staring at me in bewilderment.

"Like, did I say something..?" Said Shaggy.

I wipe the tear forming in my eye and shake my head at him.

"No, not really." I answer briefly.

Miss Kaede walks over to us and clasps her hands together.

"Now then, is it time to start?" She said timidly.

"Not just yet." Said Fred. "We're still waiting for one more member. We can't start without her."

If only Daphne were here to have witnessed Freddy briefly speaking of her. The instant Daphne was subtly mentioned, a bright smile was plastered on Freddy's face. It was unmistakable, the way he felt about her and how apparent he made it. They're both oblivious of each other's feelings, which frustrates me a bit, but I'm not one to get in the way of their progressive, and painstakingly platonic-remained, relationship.

Shaggy and I smile to Miss Kaede and nod in agreement.

We can wait for Daphne as long as we need to. Freddy, Shaggy and I lounge around the desks and take a seat, patiently waiting for our final member to show up any minute now. In the meantime, I sit with the guys in a circle and exchange looks of excitement. Deciding who's was more zealous than the others was difficult. If Daphne could just get here already...

 **. . .**

 **Daphne...**

 _'Crap.'_ I thought to myself.

I get out of my last class for the day, feeling extremely exhausted. I walk beside Kaori in the hall, who's accompanying me to Miss Kaede's classroom.

"So what is this... club, you are going to?" Said Kaori.

"Well, it's not exactly a club of sorts. It's really just, something that's become a big part of all of us." I said.

Kaori walks with her hands intertwined behind her hips. They spring off her back with every step she takes as we kept walking.

"It must be nice to have something like that with a lot of close friends." Said Kaori.

I look over to Kaori without turning my head all the way.

"Yeah... it can be." I said.

I use what was left of today's energy to smile the rest of the afternoon. Passing each window, I nod off looking at the sun and its orange glow as it begins to set. Kaori nudges me with her elbow, and I jump and look back at her.

Kaori snickers.

"Did you hear what I said?" She grinned.

"Oh, no sorry. What was that again?" I said shyly.

She tilts her head in anger and pouts her lips. Kaori lifts her head to the ceiling and emits a monstrous bellow of a groan. My eyes widen, and I gasp with surprise from Kaori's sudden outburst.

"Kami-Sama, Daphne was taken away by the evil spirits! Save my friend and stop hiding her from us, please!" Said Kaori, her hands in front of her and flat against each other in a prayer.

I was still learning Japanese. However, Asian religion was a bit far-fetched for me at the moment, so I was unsure what Kaori was praying about precisely. I tried to calm her by fanning my hands rapidly.

"Hey, quiet! I'm just tired!" I whispered, attempting to stay reasonable.

Kaori looks to me again with an expressionless look of doubt.

"Perhaps," Said Kaori. "Or maybe that's what the demon wants you to think."

She snickers at me with her finger poking her chin. I assume she meant for that to be a joke, but it came off more unsettling than comical. I laugh awkwardly and brush my bangs to the side of my face.

We arrive at the entrance to Miss Kaede's classroom. As soon as I slid open the door, the sound attracts everyone in the room and they all jump out their seats and flock to me.

"Daphne!" They scream in unison.

Kaori and I enter the classroom, greeted with wide grins and a big group hug. Actually, I was the only one greeted with those things. Kaori stayed a ways behind and watch as Freddy, Shaggy and Velma snatch me, wrapping me in their net of hands. I look over to Kaori, even though I was still in the gang's tight grip, and give her an embarrassed grin. She nods to me with acknowledgement and a pleasant smile.

The hug lingers for a few more seconds before everyone began to break off one by one. Freddy was the last to let go, holding me by the waist. No one seemed to have noticed, considering it was only for a split second. However, the warmth of his touch stayed even after he released me. Freddy and I smile at each other then turn back to the group. Freddy clears his throat and casually hooks his arm around my shoulder.

"Well gang, now that we're all here... I'm sure you're all eager to know what's going on." Said Freddy.

As he spoke with composure, complemented by a cool air surrounding him, I look up to Freddy with shimmering eyes.

"We've been together for quite some time, and I can't thank Daphne enough for letting us all experience Japan with her..."

Shaggy and Velma praise me by shouting gratuitous banter and complimentary whooping. Kaori and Miss Kaede stand in the background laughing amongst themselves.

Freddy continues.

"One thing that hasn't changed, though, and I hope it never will, is the fact that we get to spend our youthful days, running around and causing a lot of mischief together. That, right there, is what makes this group special from the rest. It's what helps me get up in the morning, determined for anything the day throws at me if it meant I get to see you guys again.

Words can't even describe how much each and every single one of you mean to me."

Freddy glances at me as he vocalizes the last sentence. I blush and wrap my hand around his. He adjusts his hand on my shoulder to give me a more comfortable position to maintain. He looks around the room and pauses before continuing.

"Gang, I'm proud, and excited, to announce the official first day of the Mystery Incorporated Club!" Freddy exclaimed.

We all begin to clap, and I let go of Freddy's hand to join everyone else. Freddy chuckles and scratches the back of his head timidly. Velma walks up to us with protruding visible excitement.

"This is going to be great!" Said Velma.

"I can already tell it's gonna be just like old times!"

Believe me, I was elated as well. However, listening to Freddy, and how he never wanted us to go our separate ways pains me for more than one reason. The thought of this group... us, disappearing in time is a depressing thought. It was hard to conceal these feelings when everyone was standing around together wistfully. My wandering mind is interrupted by Kaori, who approach the three of us. She closes the gap between her and I and rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you thinking about unnecessary things again, you?" Said Kaori.

I frown at her playfully.

"Pfft, no of course not!" I lied.

What else was I supposed to do, if not lie? I didn't want anyone else to feel sad, too.

I turn to Fred and Velma.

"Is there room for one more..?" I said bashfully.

"Of course!" Said Velma in a cheerful tone.

"So who's this again..? I believe we haven't been properly introduced." Said Fred.

"Indeed." Velma added.

I look at Freddy and Velma with a soft grin, and turn back to Kaori.

"You guys haven't, huh." I said.

Kaori shakes her head and smiles to the gang politely.

I clear my throat. "Well, this is Kaori. She shares the same homeroom as me."

"It's nice to meet you all." Said Kaori.

She bows her head, and Fred and Velma follow suit.

"I'm Fred. Fred Jones."

Freddy holds his hand out and Kaori shakes it.

"And I'm Velma, Velma Dinkley."

Velma frequents another genuflect along with her greeting.

A certain thought pops into my head.

"Say, Velma..?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Where's Jun?"

Velma flinches.

"...What do you mean where is he?" She said, squinting at me with pouted lips.

"Oh, you know, I just thought he'd be here, too." I smirk.

"Yeah, well I tried to ask him."

"And..?"

Velma lets out a long sigh.

"He just didn't want to come." She said placidly.

I gasp. "What? He refused your offer?" I said with sarcastic shock.

"Something like that." Said Velma.

The glasses-free sass master rolls her eyes.

"Who's Jun?" Said Freddy.

Velma and I look at Freddy then back at each other. I smile to her, lifting my eyebrows with courtesy. I respect Velma's wishes whether she chooses to talk about Jun or not. And she decides to answer.

"He's no one, really." Said Velma.

Freddy looks over at me, and I simply nod to him.

"Jun..?" Kaori uttered.

She looks up to the ceiling cognitively with her curled fingers holding her chin. Velma and I look at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Does that name sound familiar, Kaori?" I said.

"That is... if you guys are referring to Maeda-Kun..?" Said Kaori.

"That's the one." Said Velma.

"Yep." I grinned.

"Ooh~." Kaori murmured.

Velma and I are once again met with curiosity from Kaori's reaction.

"What, what is it?" Said Velma, beating me to the question.

"You see, Jun is known in school as a person who mainly keeps to himself. There are exceptions, of course, for example he could possibly..."

Kaori smirks, and leaves the sentence unfinished. It was enough to work with, though. And it didn't take long to figure out what she was implying, for I suddenly utter my own noise of hogwash. Velma scoffs playfully as she looks away and crosses her arms while Kaori and I hold hands, jumping gleefully in our skins.

"Still lost with everything here." Said Fred.

The girls and I address Fred's existence after expressing our giddy feelings within the circle.

"Well don't lose sleep over it." Velma smirked.

"Oh." Kaori said abruptly.

She lets go of my hands and looks over to Shaggy, who was speaking with Miss Kaede about what seemed to have been his missing work. Miss Kaede wiggles her finger in front of her, while Shaggy chuckles sheepishly.

"And the other person, who's he?" Said Kaori.

Miss Kaede notices us all begin to stare at her and Shaggy. She seals her lips and tells Shaggy to turn around with a nod. As he does, he erupts with anxiety from all of our eyes.

"Like, what's the problem?"

"WHAT INDEED!"

We all jump from the sudden outburst. Not only was it her loud voice that scared us, but the sound of the classroom door slamming open as she and two other girls enter the classroom.

Come the first girl, who's feature that stands above the rest is her striking beauty, approaching the gang and I with immense poise. She had long and silky milk-chocolate brown hair, tied at the cowlick base of her head with a pinkish yellow bow decoration. She also bears a beauty mark under her left eye. Her hands rest on her hips with confidence. The other two stayed a respectable distance from her. One held a notepad and pencil, and the other had an expensive looking camera.

Miss Kaede takes a few steps forward and scolds the girl.

"Na... Nanase-San! What is the meaning of this?" She exclaimed.

The beautiful girl, and her followers, bow to Miss Kaede.

"My sincerest apologies, teach, but the girls and I happen to have overheard you guys speaking." Said the beautiful girl.

"How much did you hear exactly..?" Said Velma.

"You guys are the Mystery Club, correct? My club members and I have a proposal we'd like for you all to hear about." The girl smirks.

"...so basically the entire conversati-

"Anyway!" Said the girl, interrupting Velma.

"First thing's first. My name is Aika, Nanase Aika! Nice to meet you all."

Aika looks over her shoulder, snapping her fingers loudly for the two to come forward. She holds her arms out in front of her and presents the first girl.

"This is Harada Mimiko-Chan!" Said Aika.

Harada Mimiko, the girl with the notepad and pencil, had her hair in pigtails, and flaunts the school's cardigan instead of its traditional blazer.

"How do you do." Said Mimiko, bowing politely.

Her voice was soft and gentle, unlike Aika's prominently loud and lively voice.

"And this here, sporting the latest Sony HD recording camera, is Kurosawa Meiko-Chan!" Said Aika.

Kurosawa Meiko was slightly taller than the other two, though only by a few centimeters. Her hair was tied in a loose messy bun, with a sea-green barrette clipped on to the side to hold the hair that drooped over half her face.

"Uhn." Meiko utters, following with a thumbs up.

Her movements were notably stiff.

"Don't pay too much attention to her lack of chitchat and robotic movements. She's become a seasoned cameraman, and a damned good one at that!" Said Aika.

We all mumble idle compliments, unsure why this has to do with anything at all.

"Now I bet you're wondering, what does that have to do with anything?" Said Aika.

Can she read minds?

"Well! When you're filming, you can't half-ass the production. I don't want to see you tremble, twitch, slouch over time, breathe heavily and distract the viewers, none of that! Amateurs don't get rewards on their first day, they're thrown at them lessons that help them to improve.

And we can't forget... Are you writing this down?!"

Aika pauses herself to look over her shoulder again. Confused, we look to Mimiko, who had been scribbling notes the moment Aika's mouth opened.

"Yes, pres!" Said Mimiko, still writing down notes.

Aika turns back to us.

"Good." She said with a satisfying smirk. "Now, where was I..?"

"Excuse me, Nanase-San..." Said Miss Kaede.

Aika looks to Miss Kaede.

"If you've no business with Velma-San and her friends, can you please leave?"

"On the contrary..." Said Aika, with an astute raised finger.

"How about we leave the little details to the side, for now, and get back to what my crew and I came in here for in the first place."

Aika flashes a sensuous smirk at us.

"We're the Paranormal Investigation Club, and we would like for you, Mystery Incorporated Club, to accompany us to Tenmura Hospital!" She declared with a solemn grin.

I hear Miss Kaede gasp from the mention of the destination. I look over to her and see her face running pale, and painted with the look of terror. I then quickly look over to Kaori, expecting the same reaction as Miss Kaede, but from what I can see she doesn't seem fazed from hearing that certain name. Rather, her face shows uncertainty and agitation.

The gang and I look at the Paranormal Investigation Club blankly.

"Tenmura..." Freddy.

"...Hospital?" Velma.

 _Gulp._ Shaggy.

* * *

Interested to know more? Check out the side story _Scooby Doo: In the Mirror Jun's Journal_ to understand how Jun's mind and thought process works. Updates vary on how far the main story progresses.

Also, a side note, if that's even an appropriate term for it... I got most of my inspiration from the original 1969 series and "A Pup Named Scooby Doo" because, well it's my story and I can do whatever I want. Though I take inspiration from those sources specifically, the setting is still set in the early 2000's for the sake of not having to revise the entire story all over again. That's all, thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** \- " _Reminiscing Happier Days_ "

 _In the beginning, dying was a concept that our vast imagination could not explain, for one can not experience dying and live to tell others. Death is what it is, and that's all there is to it. When you die, you die._

 _And when you lie... what exactly are you hiding the truth from? Like death, finding validity is inevitable. But the main difference is that the truth lives on forever, and it will stain you with odium toward yourself or everyone else. So, the bigger question is, would you like to die with lies, or would you like to die with the truth?_

 _Can you sleep peacefully with not knowing..._

 **Shaggy...**

Boy, that sure was weird of those girls to pop out of nowhere and come into the classroom like that. That Aika girl was as scary as any monster the gang and I have come across. There's also not much difference between her and those monsters anyway. In the end, they're just people in masks. Despite knowing that, they still do a good job scaring the pants off me.

As much as I wanted to decline their offer, the gang refused to let the opportunity go to waste. Not to mention it's a group vote I can't seem to ever win. Even the teacher seemed genuinely concerned the second that abandoned hospital was mentioned.

Tenmura Hospital, was it? Chills run up my spine from the simple mention of its name. It's funny, really, since I don't know anything about the place or how it looks. I'm not exactly keen to find out either.

I distract myself with the images of tasty food waiting for me at the house, while I walk home alone. I let out a sigh of exhaustion.

The light from the sunset shines along the route I've been taking since the first day of school. The wind blows softly, and I look over to the sun as it begins to hide itself more and more. I look away and face forward, and go back to walking quietly.

"...Man, like I wonder how Scoob is doing?" I mumble to myself.

I appreciate Daphne and her folks taking the time to allow Scooby-Doo to travel with the rest of us. No offense to the gang, but without Scooby I would be lonely here. After all, everyone has their own way of keeping themselves busy. Fred occupies himself with his inventions and... whatever else it is he does. Daphne has no problem making new friends, and knows how to utilize her family inheritance to her advantage. Velma constantly exceeds her threshold of intelligence without anyone noticing. And me, what is it that I'm good at? I eat to comfort myself.

So again, it would be lonely to do something you love, like have a movie marathon catered with a mountain of junk food, without your best friend.

 **. . .**

"That's correct! Tenmura Hospital hasn't been touched, not even by internet personalities. Hard to believe, don't you think?!" Said Aika.

It wasn't hard to believe, actually. Like most of them, I'm not looking to be cursed or come up missing.

Aika continued.

"Now, it's not that I don't trust my fellow club members or anything of that sort. However, it would be helpful to have some extra muscle in the group, and more eyes also."

I was standing beside Miss Kaede, whom was on edge as well, and look over to the gang. They turn their heads side to side, giving each other questioning looks. While they were pondering over the plan, I approach the PIC crew's club leader anxiously.

"Excuse me, your club leaderness..." I mumble.

Aika, one hand resting on her hip and the other curling its fingers over her chest, turns to me with a raised brow.

"Wh-what exactly is this, hospital you speak of..?"

As I ask that, I could hear Miss Kaede hum a low growl of disapproval in the background. Aika smirks, and snaps her fingers twice while beckoning Mimiko to come over to her side. Aika looks to me avidly as Mimiko writes in her notepad.

"Tenmura Hospital, simply put, is a haunted attraction that many residents often gossip over. Since its abandonment in the early 90s, no one has seen the building active over the course of the following decade. However, considering everyone knew the long period of the hospital's inactivity, people still claim to see shadows and silhouettes of, what appears to be, the patients of the _forbidden_ wing.

Not just that, but of doctors and nurses as well, who were the cause of most of the restless spirits..."

Daphne, Freddy, and Velma listen to Aika carefully, and I try my best to conceal my trembling body. This hospital is just a big load of ' _not gonna happen_.' But hey, when was the last time anyone listened to Shaggy?

I let out a sigh of submission, and give one last attempt in preventing anyone from sealing this deal.

"If I can add something-

"I'm interested." Velma said nonchalantly.

Without any rehearsing, Miss Kaede and I simultaneously cried out in disbelief. Should I even be surprised anymore.

"Yeah, sure, why not..?" Freddy added.

Daphne leans her chin on her finger in thought. She throws her hands up in front of her.

"...We haven't refused a mystery before, so why start now?" Said Daphne.

"Splendid!" Shouted Aika, clapping her hands together loudly.

I groan soon after hearing that, and Miss Kaede's head falls over her shoulders, crushed in defeat. Meanwhile, the PIC crew and the gang celebrate their successful partnership through handshakes. I look over to each person, and almost miss what had occurred for only a brief moment. It was Daphne. She had a certain expression, one that someone could understand very well, but never knew how to describe specifically.

She grins with turmoil, a look I rarely see from anyone in our group. Sure she accepted the terms of exploring a haunted vicinity, along with everyone else, but her expression says otherwise. A look that closely conveyed ' _Did I make the right choice_?' Frankly, did any of us know what we were getting ourselves into..?

 **. . .**

I enter the house and shut the door behind me.

"I'm home, Scoob!" I shout from the entrance while taking my shoes off.

When it came to living conditions, Fred, Scooby and I have a house to ourselves. A spacious entryway, two bedroom, two bathroom, one kitchen and a common area, two floor complex. As for the girls, they occupied the home next door with the same things provided. Ah, I suppose the only thing we have that the girls don't would be the balcony on the side of Fred's room. Most of the expenses you can think of were all paid for, thanks to you know who.

I loosen my tie, thank goodness, unfasten the top couple buttons of my dress shirt and pull out the bottom cloth that's been tucked into my pants all day. During this typical everyday task of mental fatigue, my legs bring me to the living room. There, lying in front of the couch across from the television, was Scooby. I stand put for a few minutes, looking at Scooby stare blankly at the TV, and bring my brows close together in puzzlement.

I throw my school bag and my blazer on the nearby wooden rocking chair and went over to Scoob. I sit beside him and lean against the foot of the couch. We didn't speak, instead we merely watch the TV. It was on a random channel, and to no surprise, in Japanese.

"..."

Ever since we came to Japan, something felt off. I sat there thinking to myself, listening to the ambience from the TV, what happened during the long journey here that affected the way I felt? It was a strange sensation.

"I called you from the entrance, left me hangin' back there. Like is something the matter..?" I said.

Scooby and I kept our eyes glued to the television. I was rubbing his back as he continues to lay on the floor wearily.

"Scoob..?"

I look down at Scooby, who showed no enthusiasm through his stillness. Suddenly, soft whimpers utter out from his mouth. And like any friend who's concerned, I slouch over Scooby and pet his head gently.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong pal..?"

I look around for the TV remote. Spotting it on one of the couch cushions, I snatch it and volume the TV down and resume rubbing Scooby's head.

"It's okay Scoob, I'm here..." I mutter.

"Uh... Do you want a belly rub?"

He doesn't answer.

"...Scooby Snacks?"

That didn't seem to work either, for his soft crying persists.

"Do you want your old pal to fix you up a big bowl of ramen?"

That was subconsciously more in regards to myself than Scooby when I suggested it... but again, no good. I scratch my head, unsure of what to do, and am left wondering what's gotten into him.

"Like, aw man..." I murmur dejectedly.

I don't know why this thought came into mind, but I spoke it aloud nonetheless.

"—Do you miss home?" I said quietly.

The room falls silent, silent enough for the faint sound from the TV to be heard. Scooby moves his head to my lap and rests it on my thigh. This big pup wore the saddest eyes any dog could make to their owner. It never occurred to me that aside from being lonely, Scooby would also grow homesick. It must have slipped my mind somehow. How could it, though..?

"Home..." Scooby mutters.

I pet his head once more, and use my other hand to scratch his chin.

"It's okay buddy, I miss home, too." I said.

Mom, dad, Sugie, my old room, everything. Being far away from home hasn't affected my school life too much, luckily, but I can't forget that I didn't come here alone. After all, there's a depressed great dane whimpering on my lap right now, not to mention there's my friends. I wonder if they occasionally think about home, too?

"Say, Scoob..." I began.

"Tell you what, how about I go make us a dinner feast and like, watch all the Vincent Van Ghoul movies I brought with me?"

I wait a bit, and watch as Scooby picks his head up from my lap. His tail wags and his eyes glint with a small ray of glee.

"Rincent Ran Ghoul..?" Said Scooby.

I nod with a wide smile.

"Yeah, like I couldn't shove all the DVD's into my carry-on... But they're all your favorite ones, I promise!"

Scooby looks away, contemplating to himself. He looks back to me with a weak smile.

"R'okay..." Said Scooby.

I hate seeing Scooby so depressed, so from here on out I plan to make the best out of Japan.

Scooby scoots back as I stand up. I brush myself off, exit the living room and enter the kitchen.

I pace around and begin the preparations of noodles and whatever Daphne stocked up in the fridge for us. I dig through a few cabinets, taking out several instant noodle packages, wooden chopsticks, flavor condiments and large bowls. The bowls were slightly different sizes, so I decide to give the larger one to Scooby. I look at the two bowls, and smile to myself. I snap out of my daze and place them on the kitchen counter alongside everything else.

"Hmm... —Eggs are good, and like, maybe some meat!" I murmur to myself.

I approach the refrigerator, slowly opening it in anticipation of what awaits me beyond the door to me and my buddy's happiness. The Rogers Falls, also known as my watering mouth, could resolve droughts after seeing how the inside of the fridge was stocked to the brim with a variety of foods. My hand hovers through the massive selection, taking the eggs from the top shelf. I spot a slab of pork and snatch that as well. I can already see this meal coming together nicely.

As I continue to look through the fridge's many spoils, I can hear Scooby enter the kitchen with the perpetual way he walks. I take out what I want to add to the noodle broth and close the refrigerator door. With the last of the desired ingredients laid out with the others, I sigh with satisfactory then look over to Scooby.

"I'll start cooking, so why don't you go get the Van Ghoul films out from our room? Sound good?" I grin to Scooby.

"...mu..."

He mumbles something I couldn't hear.

"What was that? I didn't catch that Scoob." I said.

"Not too much." He says more clearly.

The room falls quiet as I look at Scooby, surprised. Do my ears deceive me...

"Oh," I utter. "Uh... okay, yeah sure pal." I chuckle awkwardly.

He nods to me with a soft smile before leaving the kitchen. As soon as Scooby left, my smile leaves immediately after.

I get that he's homesick, but it's rare to see him depressed like this. Perhaps coming with Daphne and the others wasn't a good idea after all. Though, there's more confliction within this slightly smaller problem. It's not that I didn't want to come along, but as the trend continues, it felt like it was a given. Not having a say in the group's plans suck. Though, I didn't have much option to decline in the first place. Before I was even to answer her yes or no, she had already settled things with her parents in order to surprise us all.

We were excited, of course, but something still didn't feel right...

With all these things swirling in my mind, I nearly forget to take out the most essential appliance for making this feast: the pot.

I remind myself of the basic Shaggy needs and fetch a pot from one of the other cupboards I haven't checked yet. I find it, and head straight to the sink to add water.

Several minutes go by fairly quick, and I put the finishing touches on our bowls. I decorate the top of the noodles with cut vegetables, added a few drops of soy sauce, place the sliced halves of hard-boiled eggs in the middle and finally spread out the thin slices of well cooked roast pork along the edge of the bowls. It was a magnificent sight to gaze upon. Sadly, it's one that won't last long due to my growling stomach.

I swiftly wash up and walk over to the supply closet connected between the living room and kitchen, and take out the small folding table from inside. I notice Scooby waiting in the living room with the stack of Vincent Van Ghoul movies beside the DVD player. I move with haste.

Scooby and I exchange grins once I enter the living room with the table, unfolding its legs and placing it in front of him.

"All set pal?" I said to Scooby, kneeling on one leg.

He nods his head to me.

I stand back up and return to the kitchen to retrieve our supper. I smoothly set everything in their respective place, noodle bowls, snacks on the side, and napkins. I scramble over to the TV and pop in the first disc into the DVD player. I quickly make my way back to Scooby's side while the insertion process continues. As we patiently wait for the movie to load, I open a bag of chips for my appetizer.

"Well, let's dig in Scoob!" I said gleefully.

I smile for the both of us, even when Scooby's favorite movie franchise was loading on the television. It felt awkward being the only cheerful one. I finish my first bag of chips and prepare the next. I look over to Scooby, who's staring at the screen attentively. He was still as a statue. I swallow my stuffed cheeks and wipe my mouth with one of the napkins.

"Make sure to eat your food before it gets cold, okay buddy?" I said.

I look to Scooby, my smile shrinking. Every word counts, or so they say. This unfamiliar silence from my best friend makes me feel confused and useless. I look back to the TV and see that the movie had already went to its option menu. I turn around and find the remote in the same place I left it. I swipe it off the couch cushion and press play.

Scooby watches the movie with an impassive gaze. I try my hardest to muffle my obnoxious sound effects of slurping and crunching.

"Rhaggy..." Said Scooby.

Being so conscious of how loud I was, I nearly jump off the floor from Scooby's abrupt call of my name. I gulp the rest of the food in my mouth and look over to Scooby.

"Y-yes..? What's up?" I said, covering my mouth to prevent anything from flying out of it.

The movie continues to play in the background as Scooby keeps his eyes on the screen, and I keep mine on him. Without turning, he speaks.

"I love you..."

I'm overwhelmed with feeling. I wasn't sure where that came from. It was completely random. My eyes are still on Scooby, wider and more considerate than before.

"Oh, um..." I stammer. "I love you, too, Scoob."

"I'm okay." Scooby quickly replies.

He turns his head to me and smiles.

"Ret's r'enjoy the movie... with all this tasty food."

Scooby finally looks happy, and I can't help but nod in agreement to that idea. We both go back to watching the movie in silence, stuffing our faces in junk food bliss. Scooby gently sips on the broth from his noodle bowl, which is smaller than the one I had taken out earlier...

 **. . .**

I wasn't sure when, but I ended up falling asleep in the middle of the Van Ghoul film marathon. Scooby was still awake, or so I presume. I lie on the floor with a full stomach, wrinkled uniform, and a small river of drool coming out my mouth. The darkness from my closed eyes gradually grow bright. Slowly, I begin to dream.

It was a wooden room, old and torn to bits. Skid marks decorate the walls and the floor. The ceiling slants on both sides, indicating that this could be the attic. Looking around, I also see the room I stand in had no doors, just a window. I stand across from it, and to the right of the window, staring at the corner was a girl. She sat on a beaten wooden chair with arm restraints on them. Her long dark hair covers her body, making it difficult to see what she looks like. The sunrays entering through the window gleams across my view of the girl, contrasting the darkness and making it harder to see her.

The girl, who was whispering to herself, had no color at all. Merely black and white, and hues of grey in between. I soon realize, that my vision consists of those simple colors as well. I try to touch my face, but I couldn't move my body.

I stand there, only able to move my eyes.

"... bon..."

I hear her soft voice. It grows more clear as I quiet myself and listen.

"... lovely..."

Lovely? What was...

My petrified body floats closer to the girl. She was fiddling with her fingers and continues to look at the dented corner. I notice her body was paler than her white dress shirt, but again most of it was concealed behind her long hair. I approach the girl, close enough to hear what she's been mumbling for the past few minutes.

"... What lovely bones..."

 _What?!_

My eyes grow wide, beads of cold sweat form on the base of my forehead, and I can feel my body begin to tremble.

How do I turn away and leave? How do I get out? How do I make a run for the window?

The girl, still whispering that ominous mantra, gradually turns around. I was helpless in doing anything, being forced to watch her. She reveals herself.

Her pale body...

Her slim, skeletal fingers...

Her face, hidden behind a white porcelain mask with a lifeless morbid expression.

An abrupt smell lingers in the room. It's foul, and extremely rancid.

"What lovely bones..." The girl continues to whisper.

As her voice grows louder, the smell becomes more nauseating. I couldn't stand the smell as much as having to look at the black and white female figure. It was strong, and powerful, and... not from the dream.

My eyes shoot open, and I find my head laying behind Scooby's tail. I swing my body off the floor and sit upright. I gag and fan my hand around my face. Scooby, watching the credits roll from the final movie, looks over his shoulder and snickers.

"Augh, Scoob! It stinks!" I said irritably.

"Go sleep in your bed." Scooby retorts.

"Okay, okay sheesh."

Not another word was spoken. Scooby and I clean up and get ready for bed. I throw all the empty bags and used napkins in the trash. Scooby takes the bowls and soak them in the sink. I quickly head to the bathroom in my room and wash my hands and face. I roll out the futon and immediately jump into bed as soon as I negligently set it up. I still felt tired from the nap, so I decide to sleep while still in my school uniform. My obnoxious groan is muffled as I bury my face into my pillow. Scooby enters the room and hops into bed with me.

"Change your clothes Rhaggy..." Said Scooby.

I moan in response.

"Too tired..."

That was all I was able to get out before dozing off to sleep once again. Scooby sighs and circles around the foot of the bed. He lays his body gently beside my feet and closes his eyes slowly.

"... stay away from Rhaggy."

 **. . .**

 **Daphne...**

I hum in contemplation, tracing my finger in a circle on the table beside the mousepad.

"Daphne?" Said Velma.

I blink then look up to her. She sat across the table, occupying the other computer.

Velma and I had decided to head to the library after that bump-in with the Paranormal Investigation Club. Well, actually, I had plans to go beforehand. Velma didn't have much to do, so I asked if she wanted to tag along.

"Did you hear what I said?" Velma spoke monotonously.

"..."

I remain quiet, staring at her with sealed lips and squinted eyes of embarrassment. Finally, I let out a sharp sigh and admit the truth.

"No, sorry. What was it that you were saying..?" I said sheepishly.

Velma gives a short growl complemented with a vacant stare. We revert to the quiet game for a few seconds, listening to books sliding off the shelves, fingers typing on keyboards, and pages being flipped carry on outside our little space bubble. Velma resumes.

"As I was saying..." She began. "I wanted some advice."

"On..?"

Velma looks down at our table, averting her gaze and mumbling to herself. It was barely audible, but she finds courage and speaks up.

"Ju... Jun." Velma murmurs.

My face glows with joy as I clasp my hands together.

"Oh! Boy troubles, I see!" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's the problem?"

Velma looks down again and frowns.

"Nothing too paramount per se... rather, I just wanted your opinion on whether I should call him and ask him to hang out some time this week, or something."

"Ooh~." I toot.

I smirk at Velma devilishly.

"Sure you aren't moving things too quickly?" I said.

"I don't have much of a choice." Said Velma.

I tilt my head to her and hum in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Velma frivolously glares at me and unconsciously fixes her imaginary glasses before huffing a short breath of annoyance from the realization.

"See, the thing is, we won't be here for long, right?" She states.

"So... it's either I make a move now, or call it quits on the whole thing and just be pen-pals with the guy. And as far as I can tell, he seems to be moving at a moderate pace in this temporary platonic relationship."

Ah, right. I occasionally forget we're only here for one school year. Not to mention how fast a school year could just blow through in the blink of an eye.

"I see." I said lucidly.

"Yeah..." Velma added.

I gently lean my lips against my index finger while my eyes wander off as I think.

"So what do you suggest I do..?" Said Velma.

After an extensive period of thought, I turn my head and smile jubilantly.

"I say go for it and take the risk. It can't be that bad, right?" I said encouragingly.

I think Velma was not expecting me to provide more gasoline to the flames of her urges, for she stares at me with her mouth slightly open. I blink a few times and look around to see if she were looking elsewhere. I turn back to her.

"Velma?" I said.

She lets out a quiet gasp and shakes her head.

"Sorry, brain fart." Said Velma whilst rubbing her temples.

I cover my mouth with my knuckles and muffle the snicker that nearly escapes.

"It's rare to hear you use that word, Velm..." I said.

Velma narrows her eyes and rests her hands on the computer's keyboard.

"Flatulence isn't much for comedy gold usage. It's just a natural occurrence we all experience, yet _some_ people still tend to use it as such." Said Velma.

With a raised brow and a thought-provoking stare, Velma's eyes dawdle to a certain direction. I sit there and watch her stare off into the vast empty space.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"The reader..." Said Velma.

"Hmm?"

I attempt to find the exact location she was focusing on, but to no avail. Once again, I am left in confusion.

"Where? Which one?" I said.

There were plenty to choose from in this library, though most of the patrons were on computers typing away. Velma waves her hand at me.

"Don't bother, you wouldn't understand."

Velma stands from her chair and gathers her belongings.

"Leaving already?" I said.

Velma walks around the table and stops alongside my chair.

"Yeah, I finished the rest of my work for my classes. I'm gonna head back to the house, see you at home." Said Velma.

"Okay then."

She makes her way to the exit. All of a sudden, Velma stops a few feet away from our table and quickly turns back. She run-walks to me and leans over, holding her hand up to my ear.

"I promise I'll call Jun some time today. I'll keep you updated." Velma whispers.

I gawk at the computer screen then slowly twist my head toward Velma. I chuckle to her softly.

"Alright, good to know." I said.

I nod to Velma, exchanging waves of farewell as she resumes walking and disappears around the tall bookshelves.

Now that I'm alone, I begin focusing more on my own personal research. Specifically, I dove into the supernatural phenomenon of the Eastern spirits, myths and legends. I start my investigation with gathering data on our high school. I know enough about it, but I'm sure there's bound to be rumors floating around like the infamous Tenmura Hospital. I type swiftly and consistently.

"Shimori... High School... accidents..." I mumble, following what I type.

Hundreds of results, but none of them were useful or relevant to what I had in mind. Most of the top results were figures of interest with the correlation to the name or the kanji that make up _Shimori_ , while the rest lead me to unrelated weblinks. I continue scrolling through the abundance of headings, carefully skimming through the window and making sure to match each kanji properly.

An hour passes, and I had given up finding any articles of incidents connected to the school. I eventually move on to the old tales of sneaky foxes, deceptive hags and stories of missing body parts. As interesting as they all were to read, they don't answer the burning question inside my head.

Who, or what, was that shadowy figure I saw back then?

Having my eyes glued to the screen of the computer for so long, I hadn't notice the sun was already getting ready to retire. I push my seat back slightly and stretch my arms over my head. I let out a soft grunt then look around the library. There was barely anyone in the building, but what else did I expect.

"Um..."

I jump from my seat, alarmed by the random voice that calls me from the opposite direction I was looking. I twist my body around to the source and am greeted by the librarian. She was old with greying hair tied in a low bun, thick framed glasses, a dark brown blouse and navy slacks.

I look at her studiously.

"The... library... close soon..." She said, trying her best to speak English.

I notice her having a hard time getting the words out. Not to mention how noticeable the Japanese syllables in her speech were. I smile at her compassionately with low knitted brows.

" _When will the library be closing?_ " I said in Japanese.

The librarian looks to me in astonishment, wide eyes, raised brows and all. She was practically gaping at my fluency. Though, I still have much to learn. The librarian clears her throat and fixes her glasses.

" _U-uh, excuse me, the library will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please leave five minutes before then._ "

I answer briefly. " _Understood._ "

With the information I've gathered, I think I can head back home and connect the pieces together in some way or another. I begin to grab my books and writing utensils off the table, one by one, and throw them into my school bag. The few remaining windows on the computer screen close by themselves as I turn off the device. After checking to make sure I didn't forget anything, I stand up and push my chair in. I turn to the exit and see the librarian was still standing where she had been for the past few minutes now. Her peculiar look from before remains evident in her eyes.

" _Yes..?_ " I said.

The librarian blinks at me and grows flustered.

" _I'm so sorry!_ " She said timidly.

I look at her, my eyebrows pressed together in confusion.

" _Sorry for what?_ " I said with a gentle smile.

" _I, well, just... your Japanese is very good._ " Said the librarian.

My eyes shimmer with pride and I bow to her as a thank you for her admiration. I quickly give the librarian a close-eyed smile.

" _Thank you very much! That means a lot coming from a native Japanese speaker!_ " I said gleefully.

The librarian nods in return and gives a smile of her own. I wave goodbye as I exit the building. She locks the door behind me.

Outside was chilly, and a little dark. I also remember the way back home has scarce lighting, so I had to be careful where I walk. Not that I was afraid of encountering a suspicious stranger, rather I was more worried about tripping or bumping into something on the dingy road.

A sigh escapes from my lips. Whether it was a sigh of acquiescence, or a sigh of frustration, I didn't care. Any knowledge is better than no knowledge of the topic at hand. I still felt restless. I just need to talk to someone about this. I want to leave Velma alone in order for her to go through with her plan on a certain issue. Shaggy is probably hanging out with Scooby, which I'm happy for the both of them. In other words, they shouldn't be bothered. I haven't spoken to Kaori enough to assertively go to her for this type of information, so she might brush it off and say that I'm thinking too much. Plus, she has her family, so going over to her house at this time would be an inconvenience to them. The only person in mind, who I hope is still awake right now, would be...

 **. . .**

 **Freddy...**

I slip on a clean white V-neck shirt and a pair of boxers before exiting the bathroom. With a fresh towel hanging over my shoulders, I take the ends of it and begin to tousle my wet hair. I perch myself along the edge of my futon, unfamiliar with the feeling of this type of bed, staring blankly out through the balcony. A light breeze from the central air blew against the translucent curtains of the glass doors.

By the time I got home, Shaggy and Scooby were both sound asleep. I hopped in the shower as soon as I came back from my jog on the trail close to the house. I also took the time from finishing my workout early to look around the nearby shops. It's a bummer I couldn't stay longer due to curfew. There were some interesting components I saw that I could probably use to incorporate with my latest project.

My body falls back onto the mattress as I huff a short breath out my nose. I hold the ends of my towel, slightly pulling them against the weight of my neck.

Aika, and the Paranormal Investigation Club. They seem eager to head to Tenmura Hospital, given the fact we'll all be meeting in front of the abandoned building tomorrow afternoon. I was kind of surprised, I didn't expect them to be a group of pretty girls. Especially Aika, though she seems to have her head in the clouds to focus on a relationship. Not that I'm interested or anything.

I sit back up and stand from the futon. My mouth felt parched, so I decide to cool down with a glass of cold water before heading to bed. While leaving my room and descending to the kitchen, I resume patting my hair dry with my damp towel.

The incident from earlier today begins to play in my mind...

We stopped in the middle of our game during gym. I went over to Kaori and asked her what was going on. She told me the gist of things, and pointed over to the shed. Then I followed Daphne outside, and found her sitting along the edge of the shed's window. I recall catching her as she fell from up there. Though, I never got to ask her what she saw, or why she did that. Maybe it's something better left unknown, or perhaps something that will be brought up again later. All I can do now is wait and find out when the time comes.

I fan away the thought cloud that made me think too much, and take a glass cup out from the cupboard. I bring it to the water dispenser beside the fridge, and push down on the tap. The water gradually fills the glass and I watch it intently, thinking to myself could it go any faster.

A knock on the front door echoes from the entryway to the kitchen. I look up from my glass of water and stop the dispenser's waterflow. I wait a minute. I take the glass away from the dispenser and hold it up to my chest. My eyes dart to the clock hanging on the wall, and see that it was a quarter to 9. I grew more self-conscious, wondering who it could be at this time of night. I carefully set my half filled glass on the counter and proceed to investigate.

Only a single set of three knocks on the door, but that was enough for me to grimace the entire way walking to the entrance.

"Hello..?" I call out.

There was no answer, not even another knock or two. I cautiously walk over to the front door and check through the peephole. I turn on the porchlight, but I couldn't see anyone. I gradually turn the knob of the front door, keeping the chain lock bolted, and slowly open it to a small crack. I lean in toward the crack and see there was still no one in sight, however it was difficult to move my head in certain angles with this restricted linear view. After quickly thinking it over, I chose to unlatch the chain lock and open the front door. It swings open, and I step out into the porch, looking around for the perpetrator.

I stand outside for a few more minutes while continuously snapping my neck in different directions. It was quiet, aside from the ambient sounds of crickets chirping and cicadas singing. I twist my body left and right with my arms crossed, accompanied with my brows coming together in puzzlement. Whoever it was that knocked on the door, they're gone now.

A heavy sigh erupts from my lips while turning back to the house. I close the door behind me and latch the chain lock back in its place.

"Must've been a bad joke, I guess..." I mumble.

I scratch the back of my head while returning to the kitchen for my glass of water. Not making a bigger deal out of it is best. I swiftly finish my drink in three gulps and place the glass cup in the sink. Finally, it was time to head back to my room and get some rest.

I turn off the lights along the way back to my bedroom.

Upon reaching my room door, however, I'm greeted by the sound of knocking once again. I look over my shoulder at the pitch black steps, listening carefully to see if they would perform another set of knocks. Aggravated, I cross my arms and repeatedly tap my foot on the floor.

Should I go answer it?

Then again, this could be a repeat of the first time...

I throw my hands up in a fit and trot down the steps. I also turn a few lights back on in order to see where I was going before reaching the entryway.

"Hello..?" I call out again, a frown forming on my face.

I stand a few feet from the house entrance. No one answers my second call either. I don't bother checking to see if they're still there, and head straight back to my room. I swiftly smack the light switches off, followed by entering the room and firmly shutting the door.

I close my eyes and breathe a long sigh, leaning toward the wall on one hand. I throw the towel on the floor with my other hand, watching it drop and slide to the corner of the room.

The sinister pattern continues, mysterious knocking can be heard all the way from my bedroom door.

My teeth clench tight in anger, my brows furrow with heavy creases on my forehead, and my hands ball up into fists as hard as rocks. Whoever was knocking on the front door is intentionally trying to piss me off, and it's working. I grab my bedroom doorknob tensely, holding it like I was ready to pull it out of its socket. The knocking persists, but I soon realize something was odd.

The knocking was much softer than the first two, like tapping, and the sound of the tapping came from the glass doors leading to the balcony. I grow bug-eyed from this realization. I was still facing my bedroom door with my back to the balcony. I listen carefully, hesitant to turn around. The lights were off, and the tapping continues to fill the air with unwanted suspense. I notice the shadow that creeps to my feet under the moonlight, and I begin to sweat. Was it a stalker?

I bite my lip, and steadily turn my body. There it was, standing on the other side of those glass doors, a dark and ominous figure leaning on the glass and pressing their hands against it.

"Dah!" I cried.

I jump away and hit my back against the wall.

"Freddy, it's me..!" The silhouette whispers.

My rapid heart composes itself. I squint my eyes and take a closer look at the shadow as I creep forward with my back hunched over.

"ーDaphne?" I mutter.

Her features become more recognizable, and I quickly make my way to the balcony doors and unlock them. It slides open smoothly, and Daphne enters my room.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

I slide the balcony doors shut and leave a small crack. Daphne takes off her shoes, places them near the sliding doors and begins to pace around the room. As she eases herself through aimless movement, I walk over to the lamp posted near the night stand and turn it on.

Daphne smiles apologetically. "Sorry, is this a bad time..?"

I turn back to her.

"No, not really." I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, much..." Daphne mumbles.

I raise my brow at her.

"Uh-huh..." I said while nodding my head.

She presses the tips of her index fingers together repeatedly, while averting her gaze from mine.

"Well, you see, it's just..." Said Daphne.

"Yeah?" I mutter under my breath.

What could she be trying to discuss? Perhaps what happened earlier today?

I take Daphne's hand and draw her to the floor, sitting on my futon in the dimly lit room. An awkward silence falls over us. I slouch back and smack my lips, simply to project any sort of noise over the insufferable silence. I turn my head away as Daphne fixes her skirt while trying to find a better sitting position. After Daphne finishes swiping her clothes and patting herself off, she sighs and casually leans on her right arm. I scratch the back of my head, wondering how to start the conversation.

Suddenly, Daphne speaks again.

"I guess I feel a bit listless as of lately." She said softly.

"Oh, I see." I said.

Daphne hesitates to continue. She takes a moment.

"Remember when I..." She trails off and murmurs the rest.

Well what do you know, guess the subject of this morning's incident has approached sooner than I expected.

"Remember that time we went to rocky point beach?"

Or so I thought...

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I said.

How could I forget?

"That was when we encountered the ghost of Captain Cutler, or so his wife claimed." I said, followed with an amused chuckle.

Daphne lets out a soft laugh, and brings her knees close to her chest. She wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on them.

"Yeah, it was fun solving that mystery with the gang." Said Daphne.

We both stare at the wall facing the closet with the bedroom door on the left, and the sliding glass doors leading out to the balcony on the opposite side. The silence cuts in and interrupts our conversation once more. We sit around for a few seconds. My mind indulges on another memorable event.

"Oh!" I cried.

I look over to Daphne.

"And remember when we got lost, and found ourselves in Gold City?"

Daphne's lips perk and form a small circle. She then bursts into laughter while closing her eyes and throwing her head back. I smile bashfully at her. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter. Daphne settles down and wipes away the tear forming on her waterline.

"Yeah, I remember that one. It was one of my favorite mysteries we solved together." She said gleefully.

I couldn't help but let out a cheerful laugh of my own. My smile disappears, and I look to Daphne with worry.

"So, how've you been?" I said.

Daphne senses the change of mood, and raises her brows at me. She turns away and looks down to her feet.

"I've been alright, mostly." She said.

" _Mostly_..?"

"Yeah, mostly. There's a couple things I would like to know the answers to without bothering anyone."

"Hmm?" I hum. "What do you mean?"

Daphne gently folds her legs onto the futon. She rests her right leg on top of her other leg, and scoots closer to me.

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't seem like I was crazy... am I?" Said Daphne.

She looks into my eyes with an earnest gaze. I shake my head to her.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time for any of us, right?" I said jokingly.

I add an awkward laugh to aid my response, but that didn't seem to work. I'm still anxious, and Daphne still looks glum. Actually, I'm not too sure what she's trying to get at. Did she come here specifically to...

"I feel so useless." Said Daphne.

Given how quiet it was beforehand, Daphne's words felt like they echoed throughout the house. I slide my body over and close the minuscule gap between her and I. My knee gently bumps hers. I tilt my head to the left, leaning to get a better look at Daphne's melancholy face.

"What makes you say that all of a sudden..?" I said.

"I come here on a spontaneous whim, and out of nowhere decide to change my mind. It's a bit confusing to explain right now, even for me." Said Daphne.

"How confusing could it really be..?"

Daphne abruptly stands from the futon and makes her way to the balcony doors to grab her shoes.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Fred." Said Daphne, picking her shoes up.

I shoot up from the bed and follow behind her.

"Wait wha... what are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong!" I said.

I try to keep my voice down as much as I could since Shaggy and Scooby were asleep in the other room.

"It's nothing, really... I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She said.

Daphne grabs hold of the sliding door handle and proceed to open it. I impulsively take her wrist before she could open it any further. Daphne swiftly looks to me, surprised.

"F-Freddy..?" Said Daphne.

I didn't know what to say, or how to respond. I froze. I stopped her solely out of instinct.

"I..." I begin.

My mind goes blank, and Daphne slowly lets go of the balcony door handle. Our hands drop to our sides. Her shoes were still in her hand. We look away from each other, my face growing warm again.

"Freddy..?" Daphne mumbles.

I pick my head up and look at her anxiously.

"Yes?!" I stutter.

Daphne snickers softly from my stammering, and brushes her fingers across my cheek.

"You don't have to be so scared..." She said.

My pupils dilate, and I stare at Daphne widely.

"I mean, it's-

I grab her shoulders, lean in close and press our lips together. I finally did it. I just hope this was what she wanted to talk to me about.

I feel her slight tremble, her subtle change in breathing, and her ascending warmth. Her soft gasp hits my skin as I gently deepen our kiss. I slowly part, and step away from her to give her space. Daphne stares at me widely with gaping embarrassment. She shoots her hand over her lips and grows flushed.

"Um..!" She utters.

"Hmm..?" I hum.

"Freddy, I... Uh..." Daphne babbled.

"Did..." I mutter. "Did you not like it?"

Daphne pauses her bashful blathering. The wind from the outside howls into the room and brushes the curtains against her legs. Daphne's hands curl up to her chest as her head falls down and away from my gaze of angst.

"N..." She mumbles.

Daphne looks up to me.

"No, of course not." She said softly. "It was... nice."

Daphne's face grows redder with every word spoken. Her hands hang down to her hips, still curled and locked together by her index fingers and thumbs. She fiddles them timidly and reverts back to avoiding my gaze. I swallow my nerves and lean closer to her.

"May I do it again..?" I whisper to her.

I listen to Daphne faintly gasp, and watch her hit her back against the wall. Her shoes clatter to the floor. I lean my hands against the wall at each of her side, cornering her and waiting for her answer. I patiently stand in front of Daphne and bend down to see her flustered face.

"You may..." She mutters.

Before she could finish her sentence, I tilt my head and approach Daphne's soft lips. I raise her head by her chin with my hand, and we close our eyes again and enjoy the sweet sensation of another kiss. I feel her resting her hands on my shoulders as I wrap my arms around her waist. We push our bodies away from the wall and dance to the middle of my room. We pause for a quick moment, careful not to trip as we descend to the bed. Daphne lays on the cover as I hover over her body. Our hands fondle each other and lock in harmony as we deepen our kiss.

"Freddy..." Daphne moans.

I move down slightly, and peck her pale neck several times. I grab Daphne's waist tightly and kiss her collar with wet lips.

"Ah-!" She whimpered.

My hands familiarize Daphne's frame, caressing her and sliding them under her clothes. She jerks from my touch and grabs my hand impulsively. I pause and look to her.

"Daphne?" I said.

She shakes her head and sits up. I rise as well, still hovering over half of her body.

"Your hands are just cold." Said Daphne.

"Oh..." I utter. "I'm sorry about tha-

I lose track of my words, and watch intently as Daphne slides off her blazer and shirt. Her bra, a dark plum color with a floral lace pattern along the edges, excites me. She grabs the collar of my shirt and lightly tugs me.

"They'll warm up eventually, right..?" Daphne whispers.

Her breath hits my lips, arousing me even more. She fixes herself onto my lap and engages in another kiss. This is bad, any moment now and she'll feel it. I lift Daphne by the waist and lay her back on the futon again. We continue to exchange a few more kisses, before I recklessly pull off my shirt. Daphne brushes her fingers against my pecks and abs. I throw my shirt to the side and lower my body to hers.

"Freddy..." Daphne whispers.

"Daph..." I immediately reply.

"Daph, I really like you..."

Daphne's eyes glisten in the dimly lit room. She smiles to me and holds my face with both her hands. She lifts her body from the bed and steals one final kiss before losing ourselves in the moment.

Without realizing, it brushed against her. Daphne jerks and blinks in confusion.

"Ah..!" I murmur.

She looks down and sees my erection. It lays itself casually on my boxers, stretching them a bit, hitting her leg as we move.

"Daphne, we don't have to if you..." I said.

Daphne strokes my cheek with the back of her fingers.

"It's okay."

I held her hand against my cheek for a brief instant. My heart begins to beat more rapidly. Her soft lips look so kissable. Her naked, vulnerable body made me want to tease her. Her uneven panting fueled my excitement, and my erection.

I kiss her chest and fondle her breasts, and Daphne moans in ecstasy. She rakes her fingers through my hair as I attempt to unfasten her bra strap. Daphne helps by unzipping her skirt and tugging it off. We realize how awkward we both must have looked trying to do one and the other. We stare at each other embarrassingly before breaking out in small laughter.

"Well, this is awkward." I said, addressing the elephant.

Daphne nods to me with a sheepish grin then sits up in order to take off her skirt. I help her slide it off, lifting her slim legs up to my torso and letting her wrap them around my body. We resume where we left off and I successfully unfasten the strap buckle of her bra.

I kiss her sweet scented body more and listen to her whimper with pleasure in her voice. I smile, happy to know I can offer this much stimulation to the one I like.

Suddenly, her moans begin to sound unusual. They grow more frightened. I stop kissing Daphne and lift my head to see her terrified face.

"Daphne..? What is it?" I said.

Daphne's breathing grows heavy and quick. She rapidly darts her eyes back and forth over to the corner of the room and to me. I lift myself off her and turn my head to the corner of my room. A cold sweat trickles down my face. My eyes grow wide. My skin becomes cold.

There, a dark figure, facing away from us, twitches uncontrollably in the corner. It fiddles with an unknown object it hides behind its body. However, I can hear the crunch of the object.

"What the hell?!-

The bulb of the lamp abruptly explodes, and Daphne and I cover ourselves from the flying shards. I quickly look back to the corner of the room and see the figure had sprinted out the room through the sliding glass doors. Without hesitation, I jump up and sprint over to the balcony. I head outside and see it, down on the street. How did it get down there so quick?!

"Freddy!" Daphne exclaimed.

I turn around and see Daphne, shaking in fear and covering herself.

I look to the dark figure before it disappears and watch it run off.

Hold on... is it running, or is it somehow phasing...

Daphne grabs my shoulder.

"What was that?!" She said nervously.

"I..." I mutter. "I have no damn clue."

Holy crap. After witnessing something like that, I couldn't let it get away. I run back into the room and rummage through my closet.

"What are you doing..?!" Said Daphne.

"I'm going after it." I said.

Daphne looks to me in shock.

I slip on a pair of joggers, my white shirt I threw off and a warm coat. I snatch the helmet from the top shelf of the closet and begin to zip my coat. I look over to Daphne and see that she's also bundling herself back up. She looks back to me.

"I'm coming with!" Daphne announced.

Although I was happy to hear that, I simply nod to her and give her the helmet.

"Want to borrow one of my jackets?" I ask.

Daphne shakes her head.

"It's fine, come on..!" She said.

We race down the stairs and head outside. Daphne kicks the tip of her shoes into place then goes for the cover of the parked motorcycle resting at the side of the house. I smoothly hop on the motorcycle and help Daphne onto it. I start the engine as Daphne slides the helmet onto her head. I wait for the engine to roar a little louder.

"Where did it run off to..?!" Daphne shouted.

"It went off to the left, so we'll try in that direction!" I said.

I let go of the brakes and zoom out the small driveway. Daphne holds onto me as we race off to the dark figure.

No sign of it. We continue along the streets for a few minutes. Daphne gasps and points over my shoulder.

"Over there!" She said aloud.

"Got it!" I yell.

I see it, the dark figure. It runs off to a dark alley. We close in on the thing. It's terrifyingly fast to be someone human. Small thoughts aside, I stay focused and pursue the dark figure.

"We're losing them..!" Said Daphne.

"Not on my watch!" I said to myself.

I give the motorcycle some more gas, flying across the concrete with intense speed. Daphne tightens her hold around me. I try my hardest to keep my eyes on the road while simultaneously keeping an eye out for the dark figure, but it's gone.

"Dammit!" I said.

I rev the engine of the motorcycle and continue along the road of the quiet street. It has to be somewhere around here, hiding.

At the corner of my eye, I see someone. I realize they were simply standing there wondering what's going on, themselves. I gasp and hit the brakes, listening to the tires squeal across the pavement. Daphne lets out a frantic yelp. I turn the motorcycle to its side to help it stop. Fortunately, we miraculously stopped right in front of him.

The person stumbles back and falls on his butt. The bag in his hand flings over his head and impacts the ground violently.

"Oh my god!" Daphne cried.

She immediately hops off the motorcycle as I turn it off and kick the stand up. Daphne approaches the stranger and offers her hand.

" _Are you okay_..?!" She said in Japanese.

He scratches his head, sitting on the ground still in shock from our close encounter. He takes Daphne's hand and stands back up.

" _Yeah, I'm alright..._ " He said.

I walk over to Daphne and the stranger.

"Is everything okay..?" I said.

The stranger was wiping himself off of dust and dirt, meanwhile Daphne looks at him closely.

"Wait a sec..." She mutters.

"Jun..?"

He pauses from dusting himself off and looks up to Daphne.

"Do I know you..?" Jun said confusingly.

"It _is_ you..!" Said Daphne. "Wha... what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Well..." Jun mumbles.

He looks around to find his bag, laying on the ground drenched in liquids of condiments. He walks over to his bag and picks it up. Jun lets out a sigh.

" _No good..._ " He muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Said Daphne.

Jun looks to us blankly.

"Well, my food for the night is wasted." Said Jun, waving the bag in front of him.

"Oh, we're so sorry..."

My gaze shifts between Daphne and Jun. I walk over to Daphne and hook my hand over her shoulder.

"Come on, we should call it a night." I said.

Daphne turns to me confoundedly.

"What? Are you sure?" She said with subtle dismay.

"Hold on..." Jun interjects. "You wouldn't happen to be Velma-San's friends, are you..?"

We look to each other then back to Jun.

"Uh, yeah that's correct." I answer briefly.

"Really? Ah, it's nice to finally meet you..! Um...?" Said Jun.

"I'm Daphne!"

"And I'm Fred."

Jun looks at us in deep thought.

"...Ah, I see now."

I nod to him. "Sorry again for all the trouble."

"Oh no," Said Jun. "Though you two were quite loud so I couldn't help but wonder where that noise was coming from. I wasn't expecting to be nearly run over."

Jun chuckles, and we add our own sheepish laughs.

"Oh, but no hard feelings." Jun grinned.

"Are you sure? I can go buy the things you bought from the store as an apology." Said Daphne.

Jun puts his hand in front of his body, refusing Daphne's offer.

"There's no need. I don't mind the walk to the convenience store. I mean it's, well, convenient."

I scratch the back of my head and look away while Daphne gives Jun a crooked grin and another awkward chuckle.

"Well, sorry again for everything, Jun." Said Daphne.

He shakes his head and waves to us.

"Don't worry too much about it."

It suddenly goes quiet, save for the orchestra of insects in the grass and the cold breeze. Jun turns away and points toward the right.

"Well, I'll be going this way." He grinned.

We bow to him as Jun takes his leave. We make our way back to the motorcycle, and listen to the shuffle of our feet. Jun stops abruptly and turns back to us.

"Oh!" He exclaims.

We turn back to him, who's standing several feet away.

"Do be careful though..!" Said Jun.

"Oh, we will, thank you~!" Said Daphne.

"No, I mean, there's a pedophile crook on the loose around this area..."

I can feel the hairs on the nape of our necks stand up. Our backs stiffen, and we grow the urge of looking around involuntarily.

"The nearest busy street is down in Uehara prefecture, so it's close to the residential homes where you guys are staying. Be careful now..." Said Jun.

Daphne waves to Jun one last time.

"Be safe as well Jun-San..." She said tensely.

With a simple nod and a close-eyed smile, Jun leaves us be and makes his way back to the convenience store.

I hurry back to the motorcycle and start the engine. Daphne comes to my side, quivering a bit. I notice her shivering body, and proceed to take off my coat and hand it to her.

"Here." I said.

Daphne looks to me then my coat. She accepts it and slowly puts it on.

"Thanks." Daphne murmurs.

"Now let's get out of here before we wake the neighbors. Last thing we want is for the cops to get involved." I said.

We hop on the motorcycle and bolt out of there. We never saw the dark figure after that...

 **. . .**

The boy with jet black hair returns from the convenience store. Night grows darker, the wind grows colder.

He heads back to a certain house, one placed right in the middle of the quiet neighborhood. He opens the door, and enters the house, not looking back.

"Don't wake the neighbors..." Jun mumbled.

The door closes shut portentously.

* * *

Hello fellow reader, still curious? Another friendly reminder, if you want to see a smaller side of things, check out _Scooby Doo: In the Mirror Jun's Journal_.


End file.
